


My Darling devil

by Alpha_nix



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Succubi reader, Vaginal Sex, Vergil is needy, needy, sex in an alley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_nix/pseuds/Alpha_nix
Summary: Vergil finds himself in need...he finds someone to help him
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Kudos: 21





	My Darling devil

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya i was bored and wrote this awhile back, maybe I’ll continue it more we’ll see but yeah if this is the only chapter you’ll know why

“My darling devil”, you said smirking at Vergil, “for what reason do I owe the pleasure?”,Vergil tilted his head at you.

“I need some...relief”, he said slightly ashamed. You walked up to Vergil caressing his chin . 

“Then allow me to help”,he looked at you a second before hesitantly kissing you. He began to run his hands along your body, making sure to take things slow, “quite the charmer aren’t you?”, you teased him, he snarled at you, he was just as hungry as you were. 

“Take them off”, he growled.

“As you wish”, you smiled taking your clothes off so slowly. He was getting impatient with you.

“Are all succubi like this?”, he asked 

“Well you need my body and well...your energy is what I’m really after...so how bout a deal...I’ll let you fuck me so may have *relief* and I may have some of your sweet sweet delicious energy”

“And if I refuse?”, he asked dryly, you just looked at him.

“I’m guessing there is a reason you may need relief”, he flinched for a second...unusual for him...

“Perhaps..”

“Then allow me to help I’m quite good at pleasuring young demons such as yourself”, you walked up to him, placing your hand close to his crotch, “well first may I ask for permission..”

“You may”, he said coldly, finally letting you touch him, you Palmed him eliciting a groan from him, you smirked before a warm glow coursed through your hand. The sensation caused him to mewl.

“Unlike them I can amplify your pleasure”, you said sweetly to him. He pulled you closer to him, your bodies flush against each other. You had completely forgotten you were naked, “it’s your choice...my devil”, you smiled at him, he just stood still for a moment before kissing you again. His kiss was consuming wanting to show he was the one who had power when it was quite the opposite. The air changed around him, the bulge in his pants becoming bigger. He groaned, “don’t be afraid Vergil..give into it” 

He froze for a second, he wasn’t one to back down so easily yet...he was needy now more than ever. He still kissed but began to grind his hips into yours.

“You seem very big”, you teased, “I wonder what it’ll feel like linside me”, Vergil groaned as you said it grinding harder.

“Be quiet”, he growled, still enjoying the sensation.

“My my does it feel good my darling”

“Do you always talk this much?”, he snapped at you 

“Only with those I like, but I feel like this is only making you more needy” 

“Let’s just get this over with”, he groaned before pushing you up against the brick wall. He didn’t mean to be forceful but his need became insufferable. He slid your panties to the side before unzipping his pants. He began to position himself, using your slick as lubricant.

“Like what you see?”, you said coyly at him. He growled again before pushing into you making you moan. Vergil let out a sigh of relief as he felt your walls pulsating around him.

“Please…”, he whined at you.

“Please what my darling?” 

“Please let me continue”

“Of course my darling devil”, you said with a sweet smile. He instantly thrusted as you said it hitting the right spot, you were right he was big. You tried to keep yourself under control like you would normally, Vergil felt different however, his energy felt different, it was tantalizing. You felt your body heat up and soon Vergil’s thrusts became erratic. He felt his energy being drained very quickly yet his focus soon on you. 

“V-Vergil nnng-”,you were so enamored by the pleasure he was giving you, the sloshy, lewd sounds your pussy was making it even more obvious. Vergil was enjoying himself as well, he was soon grabbing your breasts and pinching your nipples. 

“I can’t-“, you could tell he was losing control. You hadn't felt like this with any person and demon you had been with, way more primal. You could feel him twitching inside of you, about to burst. You felt him let out a final growl before bottoming out and coming deep inside you. He was filling you up so much, you felt so full. Vergil stayed in you for a few moments before pulling out. He instantly felt weak and tired, you drained his energy and way more than you meant to.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t c-control myself”, you said sliding down the wall, “your energy was so...primal” 

“I will contact you if I require your services again”, he said as you were putting your clothes back on, still dazed, “luckily you succubi are easy to summon”

“I wish you could stay longer my darling”, you said sadly at him, you wished you could talk to him more.

“Till next time….my love”, he smirked, you watched as he walked away and with a quick slash of his sword a portal opened. Just like that he was gone, you had a feeling this wasn’t the last time you would see him. 


End file.
